A Knight in Knickers
by Fiery Persona
Summary: Luciano left and a certain princess is furious. Without a partner for the Ball, what will she do? Cue her knight in knickers.  It's a Vince fanfic! Warning   Possible spoilers. Sabrina's name is Lynn in this one. Reviews and comments appreciated.


A Knight in Knickers

Part 1: Realization

"He's not coming back."

I pace around my overly-pink room, trying to calm myself down. I fiddle with the giant ribbon on my school uniform as I go. Making my way to the flower calendar hanging on my wall, I look at the giant pink circle on it. There's only three more days till the Ball in Saint-Lyon.

"Luciano's a jerk and he's not coming back."

I walk to my bed and let myself fall onto it, pushing my face into my pillow. I wasn't going to cry though. In fact, I was more mad than depressed. He made himself out to be this amazing guy, and he ditches me. Actually, I had a feeling it was going to happen. That's why I didn't let myself get too attached to him…but still! I roll over and stare at my pink canopy.

"Looks like I won't have a partner for the ball. Kip's going to be so angry at me. Unless he can perform a miracle, I should just go home now."

I turn my head towards the door and let my mind drift. I could become partners with Cesar, but I think I would get points deducted from our score for scowling the whole time. He's such a narcissist…he's too much for me. Liam is nice enough, but I think it's too late. I refused his last offer the other day, and I have a feeling he's not going to ask again. Klaus is out. I never really got to know him. Not to mention his fan girls would rip me apart. I didn't talk with Kiefer very much either, so he's out too. The only one left would be…

*Knock* *Knock*

I rise from my bed. "Coming." I open the door to find Vince with his cheerful smile.

"Hey Lynn. There's a Forest Concert going on today! Let's go!"

I cock my head. "Forest Concert?"

Out of nowhere, Kip pops up next to me. "It's a concert that gets put together once a year! My friends will be playing some wonderful music for everyone!"

I smile. "That sounds like fun!"

Vince puts his arms behind his head. "I bet you'll like it, Lynn! So, do you want to go?"

I reply without a second thought. "Yeah I want to go!"

Vince grabs my wrist. "Alright, let's go then!" He drags me out of my room and we head towards Foxtrot Forest. Vince slows his pace only a little, just enough so that I can barely keep up with him. He seems especially excited today. I wonder if he enjoys concerts. Whatever the reason, he's certainly acting cuter than usual, or is it just me?

We enter the forest and find the concert in a circle of sunlight in a lovely clearing. There are many people gathered around, listening to the beautiful music the animals are making. I notice that quite a few are couples, but I put that to the back of my mind and focus my attention on the music.

I let out a sigh. "It's so magical…I've never heard music like this before."

Yet again, Kip appears out of nowhere. "Welcome to the Forest Concert."

I smile. "Oh, thanks… what's your face."

Kip points his little scepter at me. "It's Kip! How could you forget?"

I smirk. "Oh, calm down Kippy. I was only joking." Kippy is the nickname I gave him a while ago. "So what are you doing here?"

Kip proudly smiles. "I'm actually the host for tonight."

Vince chimes in. "That's creepy…" I giggle.

Kip looks like he's about to smack Vince with his scepter. "W-what? I was chosen by this sacred Concert. I wish you wouldn't make such rude comments!"

I cock my head. "Sacred?"

Kip goes into lecture mode. "There's a story that's told that long ago, when the people of this kingdom were at war, they heard the music of the animals and called a truce."

I smile. "Wow. I didn't know that…did you Vince?" Vince thinks hard for quite some time with no reply. I guess not.

I listen to the music yet again, imagining the two kingdoms fighting. When they hear the enchanting music, the soldiers realize what they are doing is wrong. The people immediately call a truce and ask the animals to play every year, as a reminder of how beautiful life is, and how it shouldn't be wasted fighting.

I then get an image of princes and princesses meeting here, dancing away to the lovely music. I let myself think out loud. "This is so wonderful. So…romantic."

Vince smiles, putting his arms behind his head in his usual fashion. "…Hey Lynn."

I smile and turn my head to him. "What?"

"Do you think those guys could do a comedy act instead?"

I look at Vince in shock. After hearing the story of how the music ended a war, he says something stupid like that? "I can't believe you!"

"Aw, don't get mad. You'll get more wrinkles!" Vince obviously doesn't understand how insensitive he's being to all the musicians here.

I'm about to yell at him, but then realize that it would just make things worse. I exhale and glare at Vince. "You just don't get it Vince."

Vince gets a confused look on his face. "Huh?"

I reply without really thinking. "How about you learn a little bit from Cesar?" Wait…what did I just say? Learn…from Cesar? Why did I say something like that?

Vince makes a pouty face. "What's that supposed to mean?" I just shake my head and walk away. Honestly, even I don't know what I meant, but hopefully it will get Vince to be a little more mature while we're here. I turn my head and see Kip talking in lecture mode to Vince. Vince contemplates what Kip said, then runs off deeper into the forest.

I put my fingers to my forehead and shake my head. "Really? He's going off to explore the forest on his own? Wasn't he the one that asked me here?"

Kip floats over to me. "Now, now. Don't be mad. You're wasting a perfectly good musical performance."

I nod in agreement. "Yeah, you're right. He'll come back eventually I'm sure." I go back to listening to the music.

A few minutes later, I hear panting from behind me and turn around. Vince is jogging towards me. "Lynn!"

I give him a frustrated look. "What is it Vince? You're not going to throw a spider at me or something, are you? Because if so, I WILL smack you." I cross my arms and tap my foot impatiently.

Vince holds out flowers. They are purple and gold, two of my favorite colors. The golden centers sparkle while fresh dew still clings to the purple petals. I blush a little. "They're…beautiful…"

Vince points off into the forest. "They were growing over there. They're your favorite colors, right?" I blush again. He remembered.

I point to myself. "And these are…for me?"

Vince looks into my eyes, blushing lightly. "You should be my partner."

My own blush intensifies. "W-what?"

Vince replies with more confidence than ever before. "I want to dance with you at the Ball." He holds the flowers out to me again.

I stare at the flowers while my mind flashes to all my times with Vince. The first day I met him, the day he found my tiara for me, the first time I danced with him, the first time he asked me to be his partner, the boat ride together, the Flower Expo, the time we built that sandcastle together, the time he bought me that kitty mimicking cookie, the day we went to the beach to play, the day he let me fish, the day I tended his injured foot, the second time he asked me to be his partner, the nice walk at Jive Park, the game of hide and seek in Samba Square, his idea to go swimming in Viennese Waltz Lake, our talk about him being short, and here…right now…with him holding out these beautiful flowers to me, asking to be partners yet again.

But…why do I have so many memories flashing through my head?

And with that last question I realize something that I never even thought of till now. Vince has been there for me all this time. Even though I've refused his offer to be partners so many times, he still keeps asking me. And here I've been, caught up with thinking about a jerk that left me without a single regret. I had to plead with Luciano to get him to be my partner. Actually…correction…we were never partners. He was my "coach". How could I have been so stupid? How could I not realize that the prince that I should be with has been under my nose this whole time?

"Lynn?" I snap back to reality and look at Vince. He's looking back at me, a small frown on his face. He must think I'm going to reject him again…but no more! I know what I want now, and I'm going to have it!

I blush a deep red and look back down at the flowers, taking them from him. I then look Vince in the eyes and smile. "I-I would love to be your partner."

Vince's eyes grow wider. "R-really?" His frown disappears and a gigantic smile takes its place. "Awesome!"

Kip, with a giant smile of his own, turns to the animals. "Let's give them something romantic for the occasion!" The animals nod and begin to play the most romantic piece I've ever heard.

My heart flutters as I listen to it. "It's wonderful…"

Vince nods slowly. "Yeah." He turns to me and smiles, but not his usual one. This smile is filled with tenderness. I've never seen him look so mature before. My heart starts pounding, and I can feel the blush spread across my face.

Vince reaches into his pocket and takes out a piece of blue string. The same blue string he's been trying to give me all month. He blushes lightly and takes my hand. "May I?" I try to reply, but the words won't come, so I lamely nod. He wraps the string around my finger and ties it in a perfect bow.

He then lifts my hand to his lips and lightly kisses it. "This is something Cesar would do, right?" I blush and shake my head. Vince gets a confused look. "It's…not?"

I shake my head even more. "No…I mean…yes…that is something Cesar would do…but…" I lace my fingers with Vince's. "But…Cesar isn't the one I want to be partners with. I want you. I'm sorry I told you to act more like Cesar. Just act like yourself and no one else. M'kay?" I smile and tilt my head at the last part. Vince blushes and nods, smiling that adorable smile I love so much.

I hear Kip quietly sigh. "Thank goodness."

The concert continues for a while longer. Vince and I listen quietly, our hands tightly held together. The concert ends and Vince and I release each other's hands so we can applaud. I then notice the animals starting to draw near us. Vince watches them come as well and smirks. "Are they going to eat us?" I shoot Vince my not-amused glare.

The animals reach us and bow. "Princess Lynn. Prince Vince, thank you for coming today."

I give them my brightest smile. "No. Thank you so much for your wonderful music! It was breathtaking!"

They bow again. "You're welcome. We would like to give you a present."

I look at them with surprise. "What? Really? Why…thank you very much!" One of the animals hands me a cute, green feather hairpin. I wonder what kind of outfit goes with it.

The animals, yet again, bow. "Well, until next time."

I smile and give a little curtsy. "Yes. Bye! And thank you again for the gorgeous present!" The animals wave and depart, leaving me alone with Vince.

"That was nice. You ready to go home?" Vince holds his hand out to me.

I smile and place my hand in his. "Yeah."

We begin to walk out of the forest hand-in-hand. Vince looks at me and smiles. "Today was fun, but something was missing."

I cock an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

Vince squeezes my hand lightly. "Maybe it's because I didn't get to dance. Alright, we're practicing extra hard tomorrow!" He gives me an even bigger smile.

I laugh. "Alright! But be careful, I'm a tough partner!"

Vince laughs with me. "I would expect no less! We're definitely going to win, I just know it!"

I smile as we walk. It's so nice to hear someone say that. When I was with Luciano, it never felt like we were partners. In a way, I'm glad he left. Now I can be with a boy that actually _wants_ to dance with me. And maybe…cares about me in general? I let that thought float around in my head as Vince and I draw closer to my room. We walk in silence, but it's a comfortable one.

We make it to our destination all too soon. Vince turns to me, taking both my hands in his, and smiles. "I'll see you tomorrow at Practice Hall!" He lightly kisses me on the forehead and runs off, waving behind him. I blush and put my fingers to my forehead, too dazed to wave back. I let a huge smile spread across my face and enter my room.

Kip was apparently waiting for me, because he's floating right in front of the door as I enter. "How did you like the concert?"

I grab Kip and spin him in the air. "It was fantastic! Thank you so much!" I bring him close to me and snuggle him. Kip lets out a sigh, but I can tell he's happy for me. He allows me to snuggle him for a while longer, then I let him go. When I look at him, he gives me a triumphant smile.

Waaait…did he…plan this? "Kippy? Were you the one who told Vince about the Forest Concert?" Kip's smile turns into a smirk. "You did! You set me up! I bet you were the one that told him to get me purple and gold flowers too, weren't you!" Now the memory isn't as romantic.

Kip pats me on the head. "Actually, I just told him to think of what a young maiden would like. He's the one who came up with the flowers." I smile again. Good. The memory is back to being romantic.

I fall onto my bed with a sigh. "Today was great. I wanted it to last forever." I roll onto my side and play the day over in my head, blushing and smiling giddily the whole time. Kip really did it. He performed a miracle.

Kip pulls out a night gown from my dresser and lays it at my feet. "Don't forget to change. I'll see you tomorrow morning. You have some practicing to do." He floats to my door, closing it on his way out.

I get up and change into the night gown. I dance around my room for a minute, then plop into bed. I pull the covers over me. I slowly fall asleep to the romantic music that the animals played: Vince's and my song.


End file.
